


* * *

by Scotch_scotchem



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotch_scotchem/pseuds/Scotch_scotchem





	* * *

Перед игрой распогодилось, но небо как было затянуто серыми тучами, так и осталось; казалось, что игроки двигались медленнее, чем обычно, как будто они так и не проснулись. Катаока хотел сделать замечание, но только поджал губы. Миюки подошел из буллпена, остановился рядом — на скамейке напротив носились ребята из Нишиуры, кого-то щелкнули по спине полотенцем, послышался радостный вопль, подхваченный несколькими голосами.  
Поле еще не просохло после вчерашнего дождя, и раскинулось под серыми облаками, черное и неприветливое. Позади скамейки прошли, переговариваясь, Курамочи и Коминато, из буллпена доносились вопли Савамуры, такие знакомые, что казалось — еще немного, и будет слышно тихие ответные реплики Карибы.  
Миюки неуверенно повернулся к Катаоке.  
— Мне их поторопить?  
Катаока покачал головой, и Миюки вздохнул. Ему непривычно было сидеть на скамье запасных, но именно он попросил вчера, заявившись посреди совещания, поставить Окумуру основным кэтчером. Очиай поддержал его — Катаока видел, что эти двое недолюбливают друг друга, но довольно часто они находили общий язык.  
Питчер Нишиуры, славящийся своей точностью, разминался неподалеку от скамьи, постоянно оглядываясь.  
— Хорош, — сказал Миюки без зависти. Савамура выкрикнул что-то, подозрительно похожее на "Фуруя!". Катаока обернулся, как будто мог увидеть его через стены буллпена.  
— Их тренер идет, — тихо заметила Рей. — Мне поговорить с ней?  
Матч был задумкой Рей — она сказала, что случайно столкнулась с молоденькой девушкой, почти девочкой, в бейсбольном центре в Токио и сначала приняла ее за такого же скаута. Потом выяснилось, что девочка была тренером и искала противников для тренировочного лагеря.  
У старшей Нишиуры была сильная команда, и Рей предложила ей матч с Сейдо. Катаока узнал об этом, когда все уже было обговорено, а иначе он бы обязательно возразил.  
Дело было не в том, как Нишиура играла, а в том, что их тренер была женщиной. Мотивации мужчин на поле были Катаоке понятны, но женщины были темными лошадками, и Катаока не то, чтобы не терпел их или еще что-то, но старался избегать, как мог — Рей была единственным исключением.  
Катаока бросил взгляд на скамейку Нишиуры — из толпы выдвинулась вперед одна из фигур.  
Она спокойно и решительно шагала через мокрое поле, и Катаока, сам не зная почему, сделал короткий знак рукой. Рей осталась стоять на месте, выражение ее лица не изменилось, хотя Катаока мог бы поклясться, что внутри она в лучшем случае недоумевает.  
Момое Мария шла, не разбирая дороги и широко улыбаясь, и Катаока кивнул ей в ответ. Форма ладно сидела на ней, ненужная кепка была повернута козырьком назад. Миюки удивленно нахмурился.  
Момое махнула рукой Рей и подошла прямо к Катаоке. Она была ниже его почти на голову, правая коса у нее растрепалась, и она раскраснелась, как девчонка, но ее пожатие было крепким и уверенным.  
— Извините, что не поприветствовала вас раньше. Я Момое Мария.  
— Катаока Тессин.  
— Спасибо, что согласились на матч, — сказала она и улыбнулась еще ярче, чем до этого; в ней было что-то подкупающее, хотя Катаока и не смог бы сказать, что именно. — Надеюсь, игра будет интересной.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил ей Катаока, коротко поклонившись.  
Момое смущенно рассмеялась.  
— Момокан! Мо-мо-кан! — крикнул кто-то с того конца поля, и Катаока удивленно поднял брови; Момое объяснила, смущенно улыбнувшись:  
— Момое-кантоку. Они сократили, мальчишки еще, что с них возьмешь. Простите, я пойду.  
Она легко повернулась и быстрым шагом направилась к своей скамейке, на полпути обернувшись и помахав рукой; Катаока кивнул ей в ответ.  
Катаока был уверен, что слышал за спиной тихое "Катакан" и сдавленный смешок Рей, но, когда он обернулся, они с Миюки сосредоточенно смотрели в разные стороны.  
Из буллпена вышел Очиай, повертел головой, рассматривая небо. Когда он остановился рядом с Катаокой, он брюзжал себе под нос что-то вроде:  
— И тренер — женщина, надо же…  
Катаока неожиданно сам для себя оборвал его резким:  
— С этим не будет проблем.  
Очиай удивленно покосился на него, но ничего не ответил; Рей вполголоса обсуждала что-то с Миюки и, слава богу, пропустила его слова мимо ушей.  
Катаока выпрямился, окинул взглядом поле. Момое на той стороне повторила его движение.

Когда команда состоит больше, чем из ста человек, различные чп и прочие неприятности случаются так часто, что становятся частью привычной рутины. Не было и трех недель, когда Рей не ездила бы в город на выходных — докупать экипировку и мячи, договариваться о ремонте подающей машины, искать потерянные заявки на участие в турнире и проверять документы.  
Рей пришла к Катаоке вечером в субботу и твердо смотрела прямо в глаза.  
— Извините, тренер Катаока, у меня кое-что произошло дома.  
Катаока окинул ее оценивающим взглядом. В это время Рей обычно уже ложилась спать — в ее окнах гас свет как раз тогда, когда Катаока выходил на вечернюю пробежку; ее волосы были заколоты так небрежно, что пучок едва держался.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, но… — она замялась. — Придется вернуться домой на день.  
— Конечно. Ничего страшного.  
— И я не смогу завтра съездить в город, — настойчиво напомнила Рей.  
— Ничего страшного, — повторил Катаока. — Я съезжу сам, а тренировкой пусть занимается Очиай.  
Ему в любом случае нужны были кое-какие справочники для занятий, так что внезапное решение показалось очень кстати.  
Утренний поезд был полупустым, и солнце падало наискосок на пол вагона.  
— Нам нужны шлемы, — сказала ему Рей и отдала бумажку с адресом магазина, где они обычно заказывали униформу. Можно было бы и позвонить, но его хозяин был давним знакомым отца Рей, и Катаока учился вместе с его сыном.  
Колокольчик за дверью из непрозрачного стекла приглушенно зазвенел.  
— А-а, Катаока-кун!  
Катаока пожимал руку, рассказывал о делах, хозяин был искренне рад видеть его.  
— Да ты снимай очки, снимай!  
Пришлось подчиниться, и Катаока убрал очки в нагрудный карман. Лицо без них казалось беззащитным, носу было холодно.  
— Шлемы? Да-да, погоди, дай запишу…  
Пока хозяин склонился над конторкой, Катаока наконец получил шанс оглядеться. На ближайшей к нему витрине был выставлен образец формы, дальше были разложены перчатки.  
Момое Мария стояла в глубине полутемного магазинчика и проверяла биту на вес. Она встала в стойку, замахнулась; бита со свистом рассекла воздух, и Момое подняла глаза.  
— Тренер Катаока! — просияла она.

— Знаете, я почему-то так и думала, что в выходные вы носите что-то вроде этого, — Момое глазами показала на ворот его тенниски, смеясь.  
Они сидели в кафе, и Момое выставила на стол красивые белые локти.  
— Только мне казалось, вы никогда не снимаете очки, тренер Катаока, — добавила она. Катаока только сейчас вспомнил, что забыл их надеть, но доставать их в кафе было бы странно, и он постарался проигнорировать настойчивое зудение.  
Перед Момое стояла кружка с холодным кофе.  
— Называйте меня просто Катаока.  
— Катаока-сан?  
Катаока кивнул. Момое рассказывала, отпивая по глотку.  
— Я подрабатываю здесь рядом. Наша команда существует всего второй год, у нас море проблем с деньгами, так что приходится выкручиваться, как можем.  
— Для команды, существующей всего второй год, вы уже многого добились. Хорошая работа.  
Катаока сказал только то, что он думал, но он уже успел представить, как его слова должны были прозвучать — слишком резко, слишком прямолинейно и слишком покровительственно. "Вот поэтому," — сказал голос Рей где-то в его голове, — "Вы и распугиваете всех на омиае, тренер".  
Момое не выглядела пораженной и не стала ничего себе надумывать, как делали обычно женщины на омиае.  
— Спасибо, Катаока-сан... Но до Сейдо нам далеко!  
Она рассмеялась, и Катаока улыбнулся в ответ.  
Она была неожиданно хорошим собеседником, и мало-помалу Катаока расслабился, забыв даже про очки, так и оставшиеся в кармане. Момое закончила с подработкой, у него был выходной на целый день, и вечером Катаока с удивлением обнаружил себя провожающим Момое на станцию.  
— Может быть, как-нибудь встретимся еще раз?  
Момое подняла голову, посмотрела на него открытым взглядом.  
— Конечно, — пообещал ей Катаока, пожимая твердую теплую ладошку. Где-то вдалеке загрохотали колеса, и Момое встрепенулась.  
— Ой, поезд! Простите, Катаока-сан!  
Момое бегом бросилась к станции, но обернулась перед самыми дверями, и Катаока, не задумываясь, махнул ей в ответ.


End file.
